


反向世界_5

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	反向世界_5

>>>>>

还剩不到一天的剩余时间。

在晚上的‘约会’结束回到家后，他坐在书桌前的椅子上，呆然地看着手中打开的翻盖手机，过了一小会儿，亮着的屏幕变暗熄灭了，他没有注意到。

明天晚上，不，说不定是傍晚，对方就会过来。这次一定没办法躲过去了，他在一时之间消极地想道，但随即不甘又升腾了出来，在心底关于这件事的沼泽中鼓出一个气泡。

他不想就这样坐以待毙，可是又能做些什么？他将目光放在四周，或许只是无意识地寻找可以使他获得思绪的事物，最终，他的目光落在了那些习题册上。实际上他一早就想到了要怎么办，但如果确定实施，就需要自己的一些勇气以及以勇气为支撑的恰到好处的机敏。他不认为自己没有劝服他人的才能，但那种才能常常被现实中自己的胆量所左右，明明总是在心里有了明确的思路、也准备好了应对的说辞，一面对要与人沟通抗争的现实，他就无法将它们都顺利说出口，错过时机后，它们就算再使人信服，也只是无用的思考了。

但不那样做不行，这次必须要有胆量，他焦灼不安地又打开手机看了一眼日期时间，离明天越来越近了，提前的紧张使他现在就陷入焦躁，在他不断地思考这些，想办法给自己积存勇气时，他那因苦思而睁大的眼眸突然感到不适起来，他猛地回过神，发现那是由于隐形眼镜还贴在自己的眼球上。

压力又陡然增大了，那是平和岛强迫他买下的，对方就是如此，想到什么就做什么，风风火火，他并不了解下一步平和岛就要做什么，这种不确定性令他感到心烦，也感到惧怕。他想，自己到底能不能影响对方的想法，同时，那双平和岛留在他身边的，提醒他威压与难以反抗的证据，即贴合在自己眼球上的隐形眼镜，也因为他的初次佩戴而显现出缠绵不断的、若隐若现的干涸刺痛感，他越是感到在意，眼球就越是注意到疼痛，仿佛在警告他不要轻举妄动。就连这时候也要来影响自己吗，他更感愤怒烦躁，拿出购买时配套的隐形眼镜收纳盒，准备将那两片碍事的硅水凝胶物取下来。

可这也不是立马就能熟练的，取了很多次都很难取下，因为心中越发焦躁，耐性就愈发减少，成功率便与他作对似的越来越低。初次试戴的时候也是这样，那时候他分明努力想按照店员所说的睁大眼睛，眼皮却不听使唤地拼命坠下，抵挡着异物的进入，这种防御机制是一种进化而来的非条件反射，比人本身主观的反应更快，在人来不及通过大脑反应处理来保护自己时，身体就会自行发号施令，保护重要的部位，因此他的主观在那时无论如何也难以战胜那种反射，弄得泪水不住从眼眶里溢出流下。

【没事吧，流了很多眼泪欸。】

流泪不止时，听到旁边始作俑者的声音，然后眼泪浸湿的肌肤被纸巾擦拭了，那种稍微有些大的不同于常人的力气令他被盐水渍过的肌肤火辣辣的痛。店员倒是对平和岛的这种帮忙表示了赞赏，可能看出来平和岛更好通融，态度更积极爽快，趁机就此夸了平和岛几句，从而开始了和平和岛聊天的话题。

【你们的关系真不错，是好朋友吗？】

他经常被忽视，因为他阴郁的态度叫人不好搭话，就像那时，店员们也一个劲热络地和平和岛说话，给他佩戴隐形眼镜的店员虽然偶尔用轻柔的语气叫他再坚持一下不要眨眼，但那种语气明显有一种聊天间隙的敷衍，他感到自己仿佛是这种热络氛围里唯一的不该存在的人，在双眼都戴上隐形眼镜之前，视线看不清周围的东西，他略微迷茫不安着，只想快点结束这个过程。初次试戴的过程，就是不断流下眼泪，却又只有自己这个当事人被氛围排除在外的过程。

而现在取下的过程，则和当时一样漫长，这时只有自己在了，平和岛的存在感却从未消失，他越是一味地去遗忘，对方的影子就愈发地深植在自己心里，如同一根荆棘上的尖刺。不知不觉间，因取下眼中异物而流出的眼泪再次浸湿了曾被对方擦过的肌肤。

 

 

>>>>>

【复习功课？】

像上次一样走窗户进入的平和岛皱起了眉，不擅长学习的样子一目了然。他连忙点了点头，并说出他在心中酝酿了一天一夜的劝说的话，他发现，一旦顺着思路开个头，有胆子开口，就意外地能够进行下去。原来自己一直缺少的是‘开始’的勇气，不禁这么想。

【我知道你这样说的道理，如果有可能，谁不想每次都顺利及格？被那些老头叫去谈话和留下来补课又不是什么好玩的事情……】

平和岛用抱怨的语气咕哝道。

【但离考试就剩那么几天，现在补习还来得及吗？】

没有说出绝对否定的话，说明还有机会，他连忙抓住了这个从动摇的间隙里探出的时机。

【说不定来得及。】

他说道。

【我通常能猜中大部分的考试重点，按照那个复习的话……再加上数学只要记住要用的公式，理论上就能及格。】

【什么理论不理论的……】

嫌他用的词汇不够日常似的，平和岛皱着眉头说道，但看起来似乎已经有所相信他的话。果然如此，他暗自松了一口气，尽管这个人平时一副混混的样子，但从幽的那些话来看，平和岛很在意家人的心情，如果有机会在成绩上获胜一把，就能让家人开心，平和岛说不定就是为此而心动。当然，之后不被教师们找去谈话和留堂补习，这点也同样诱惑。

但实际上，他并不打算让平和岛真的免于补习的‘惩罚’。

好意给对方补习，是想让对方这几天不再提到那方面的事，但是可以的话，考试之后最好对方也没什么时间来找自己。明年就是高三，从今年起课程便开始缩紧，批改试卷的速度也大大提高，从批改到分发之间只有短短几天的时间，那个时间自己会再想办法糊弄过去，等到试卷分发下来之后，对方就会因为成绩差而被留下来补习了，作业习题增多，大概没什么心情来找自己。他作的就是这样的一个打算。

当然不确定因素有很多，但他这几天会装作尽心辅导的样子，只要不把最为重要的解题思路透露给对方去理解，即使讲再多的题对方也只会在外面转悠，不得其门而入，他有这个把握。不管怎样，这几天的缓冲时间他是可以得到的。

【好吧，按你说的来。】

决定要临时补习的平和岛在态度上彻底蔫了下来，学习不是平和岛的擅长领域，因此节奏会由他来掌控。仔细想来，这是他第一次事先制定好计划去影响平和岛的未来与人生。

不过即便如此仍会有一些‘牺牲’，这在他看来是不可避免的事，补习的中途，平和岛每学过一个知识点，都要向他寻求一些所谓的‘奖励’，无论那个知识点是多么的浅显与微不足道，理应早就在课堂上学会。但这也帮了他大忙，这个人什么也不知道，就意味着即使自己教一些不怎么会考到的知识敷衍，对方也未必能察觉出来。

因为座位不够，他原本想出去搬张椅子过来，平和岛却拉他坐在自己膝盖上，左臂揽着他的腰学习，学完一个知识点就亲上来，粗鲁又麻烦。在这种春夏交织的时节，气温已经不再那么低，两个人离这么近，再加上紧张，他浑身出了一层黏腻的薄汗。这还不是最叫他烦心的，最厌烦的是平和岛那不规矩的抱着他的左手，每当亲吻他，便从下方伸进他的T恤下摆，在他的肌肤上碰触抚摸，后来干脆不再拿出，手掌握着他的腰侧，接触的部分氤氲出汗液。他感到对方的体温比自己要高，掌心就像烧烫的岩石一样烧灼着自己被碰触的肌肤。也许这只是他焦躁的心理所映射出来的错觉。

一个人若是在尚未完全学会自律的年纪尝到禁果的甜头，势必会很大程度上痴迷于此，如果恰好拥有能够催化其发生的手段，那便更有可能会一发不可收拾，他如此想道，平和岛尝到了这个甜头，已经如同被放出牢笼的野兽，很难去阻止。那只搂住腹部的手往上移去，他在接吻当中感受到粗粝的手指抚在他的胸上，似乎在找寻些什么，在那一小块区域上移动，纤薄的胸膛本来就敏感，这下更加上下起伏浮动，察觉到这一变化的平和岛更为兴起地吻着他，在他的口中翻搅舔弄，他被热烈的吻弄得应接不暇，为了抵过这一可怕的变化，他的喉间发出了表达慌乱的低微呻吟。在掠夺者的耳中显得顺服诱惑的声音让平和岛彻底兴奋起来，扔下前一秒还拿着的笔，将右手也急促地探进他的上衣中，因为是惯用手，且是从正面抚摸，很快就找到更加敏感的部位，拇指的指腹按压在了娇小的乳尖上。

【唔……】

他伸出手去推，但怎么可能会有效果，乳头被按住碾磨，又被捏住轻轻拉扯，那只滚热的手掌紧贴在他的胸上抚摸，随着上方接吻的浪潮涌动，他感到快窒息了。在平时，他虽然也做过自慰的事情，却只限于简单地撸弄性器，更深入的爱抚则仅存于想象之中，他想象的世界很丰富，因此光靠幻想也能得到满足。当然也曾想过是否自己一人淫乱地爱抚会更加快乐，但他总归是一个骨子里就胆小的人，尽管想过，却还未实施。现在，自己都未曾抚慰过、也就不知道会发生什么反应的部分尽在对方的支配下，那些部分很明显、隶属于对欲情推波助澜的领地，或许是因为它们生来敏感所以被人们定义为可以爱抚的器官部位，或许又因为人们定义了它们，所以抚弄它们就变得更加具有情色暗示，此刻的他在这两者因素的交叉影响下，明确地感受到自己被爱抚着，被逗弄的部分仿佛连接着他最为敏锐脆弱的内核，在他的身体深处激起一阵阵隐秘的波澜，又彷如浓沉似墨、乌云密布的天空里响起的几声远处的轻微闷雷，让人以为是幻听，却又不得不在意它的存在，之后雷声会越来越近吧，劈斩出更宏大更可怕的光亮，风云变幻，在轰隆雷鸣之中降下倾盆大雨，顷刻间世间一片混沌，只剩下淹没一切的混乱鲜明地存在着，愈是情势激烈它便愈有热情和生命力。他是如此地害怕自己所预见到的未来，更害怕心中的波澜逐渐扩大、与那狂风骤雨形成以欲望本能为驱动的共振——因此当对方的大手摸到他的胯间时，他几乎立马伸出手抓住了那只手腕。五指颤抖，但用力得指腹发白。

【不要……】

他声音微弱地阻止着，已经在吮吻他的脖颈的平和岛闻言微微顿了一下，接着不满地低声抱怨了句什么，抚摸他的手仍旧在动作，他的阻拦在其本身的力量面前，就像蚂蚁面对大象那样不值一提。

【先把考试的事情解决，之后就有更多的时间了。】

行动的力量早已没有作用，只能靠言语来缓冲，他一面推着平和岛高大的身躯，一面试图劝说。

如此的道理说了好一阵，对方才不情不愿地离开他的身体，总算没有下一步动作，不过他仍旧坐在平和岛的膝上，也许这只是一时的安宁。

【有更多的时间去做什么？】

这个混混故意笑着问他道。

他当然知道对方所希望的答案，可那怎么说得出口？但不说什么可能又要被惩罚，他嘴角动了两下，可是最终什么也没说出来。某方面的固执伫立在他的心底，构成了他不向外人表明、却一定存在的自尊心。好在只是看到他欲哭无泪的表情，对方就好像满足了，重点又放回到了补习上。

考试过后就是周末的假期，每次阶段性考试都会这样安排，所以考试一结束，他就借口要回老家一趟，带着妹妹们去了祖父母家。因为是不大不小的考试，改卷氛围比较随意迅速，不出意外的话，这个周末过去，一些科目的成绩就会陆续出来，到那个时候平和岛注意力应该就在那糟糕的分数上了。他坐在老家木质构造的檐廊上，内心忧虑着未来的事。

折原家的家风较一般家庭冷淡，因而家庭成员之间彼此也表现得不够亲和，即使是理应儿孙绕膝下、乐享天年的祖父母，也不知道如何去亲近自己的孙辈，各人都在忙自己的事情，即便有看似愉快的交谈，也是一时的虚像，每当聊天结束，又各自回到自己的世界，彼此有着这个家族与生俱来的隔阂。他在这里感受不到自己所缺失的温暖，万一感受到了，他又会觉得不适应，因此他不是很喜欢回来这里，妹妹们也是。这也是为什么尽管他的双亲不在身边，他们三人也要单独住在自家的住宅里。这次回老家，完全是迫不得已。

平和岛总是让他不得不面对这类窘迫的情况，之前也是，剪短了他的头发，强制让他戴上隐形眼镜，虽然后者在去学校时以眼睛还不适应为由逃避了，前者却是不可逆的，这种改变会不会成为别人的笑柄？学生之间的欺凌没有道理可循，简单的一个小变动都有可能引起恶趣味者的注意，在小学时也是，仅仅因为成绩好就被群体所排斥霸凌，光是想起这些他就紧张得无法抬起头。结果，因为他还戴着那副厚重的眼镜，没什么人在意他的这种改变，前座的人倒是随口夸了一句他的新发型不错。当然这部分的美好是由幽带给自己的，幽和其恶劣的兄长不同，两者差太远了，他在心底理所当然地想着。

果然如同他所设想的那样，有些急性子的教师早早地就把试卷批改了出来，虽然别的教师甚至会优哉游哉地等到总成绩公布日那天才发试卷，他们却为了尽早收上一阶段的尾而迅速地分发下来并进行讲解，他有偷偷了解过平和岛班级的老师，虽然差点就没能利用上这一点，但周一下午的其中一节课确实是由一位在学生中闻名的急性子教师来讲授。然而他的这一希望扑了空，那位教师没能及时地全部改出，但意外的是，这位教师似乎有记住学生字迹的能力，在批改的时候就火冒三丈，到了社团活动的时间，更是把卷面惨不忍睹的两三个学生先叫来办公室说教了一通，其中一个就是平和岛。

【你这样到底要怎么办才好？】

老教师绷着额头上的青筋，忍住火气说道。

【这样下去别说毕业了，肯定会留级的吧？必须要留下来补课，今天就补，不补课跟不上啊。】

现在的年轻教师们已经很少有人有这样冲学生发火的胆量了，这位年纪已大的教师倒还留有从前的一些气势，但也收敛了不少，只是一个劲地唉声叹气。他在办公室门外将这些都听入耳中，目的达成了，他的肩膀松懈了下来。即使平和岛要过来找他兴师问罪，他也可以回答说，那门科目的知识点他也不怎么搞得懂，是弱项，本来嘛，临时抱佛脚本身就是一件很有风险的事，怎么好意思将自己不努力的恶果怪罪于他人？

不可否认，他在那一刻切实感受到了些许报复的快感。可是只有这些是不够的，补课完毕就还有可能会到他这里来，所以必须要想出其它的办法，将它们的作用进行叠加，以达到更好的效果——他在之前，悄悄地把类似于挑战书的讯息，以平和岛的名义留给了外面的一个不良帮派，并把争斗的地点定在学校。这样一来，或许会叫平和岛放学后在家禁足。

平和岛结仇不少，不良们又未必会说清楚缘由，笨蛋们就算被拿着当枪使也没什么不对的地方，怎么看都像是一次普通的挑衅，只不过这回挑错了地点罢了。为了躲避麻烦，他仅是在远处观摩着这一切，确认发生之后才离开。

为什么要拐弯抹角地做这么多，明明只能争取到至多半个月的时间，但自己就是连这半个月的时间也很需要，他走在回家的路上，内心悲戚地想着。

对方要是收到学校放学后在家禁足的指令，并被通知到家长处，一定就不能再来他这里。如果不服气，也只会对那些上门挑衅的不良们发怒吧。进入卧室，他打开灯，一下子瘫坐在了转椅上，仰望着天花板，忽然长长地叹了口气。

不清楚缘由的，隐隐的不安在心底浮动着，无论如何也平静不下来。

到了晚上十点左右，那种不安的预感应验了，正在阅读书籍的他被窗户处猛烈的拍击声所吓到，看过去时，发现平和岛正一脸怒容地看着他。恶鬼找上门来了，他大惊失色，背后冷汗不停地冒出。

难道没有被禁足吗，不，他分明已经在群组里看到有人说了这件事，如他所想的那样被禁足了两周，这么说来是他过于相信幽的话，也许平和岛的父母没有像幽说的那样对其有着不小的影响，所以即便遇到不顺的事情被禁足在家里，也要出来寻找乐趣。但如果是那样，为什么对方会这么生气地看着自己？

暴露了，一个声音在脑海里响起，全都暴露了，窗户上的玻璃出现了一处裂痕，他惊慌失措地过去打开窗户，平和岛一把推开面前的他，从外面跃了进来。

他被推得往后踉跄了两步，胸前有些闷滞了起来，这更加深了他的恐慌。不过平和岛什么也没说，只是从手里带来的很新的袋子里取出一两样东西，然后把它扔到了他怀里。

【去把东西拿出来用。】

对方简短地说道。

过了一两秒他才反应过来平和岛是指袋子里的东西，他打开来，看到了里面具有视觉冲击性的商品。他整个人都颤抖起来。是灌肠器和一些那方面要用的瓶装液体。怎么会这样？

【快点去！】

平和岛走过来，在他下意识后退之前，就已经伸长手臂推了他一把。他感到自己腿软得不像话，说不定会往后跌倒，却反射似的还是后退一步支撑住了他，这个人到底知道多少，又抱着什么样的念头叫他做这些，他完全无法确定，甚至在恐慌下毫无头绪。他以为自己已经多少了解对方了，现在那些了解却又被全部推翻，他什么也不清楚，自己就是在这样的情况下自以为是地去实施那些计划的吗？好可怕，这个人太可怕了。

他在那头愤怒野兽的注视下，抱着那些买来的东西，拖着沉重的脚步往浴室走去。其间他无法说出一句话，只有心在不停地往下坠，几乎要将他整个人带下去。

之后回到卧室里，他被推倒在床上，在浴室里已经害怕得落过几次眼泪的双眼，在背部撞向柔软的床垫表面后再次充盈起了泪水，他的眼镜被取下，身上的衣物也被那只粗暴的大手一下子脱了下来，扯坏的睡衣纽扣飞向了看不见的别处，对方将沾了润滑液体的手指探入他的体内搅了两下，仿佛验收他之前在浴室所做努力的成果般，接着把他的腰弯曲抬起，他的大半个身体悬空着，已经没有任何安全感了，他用胳膊挡住眼睛，即使是模糊的影像，他也不想目睹。很快，之前他在疼痛中接纳过的，那根粗硬巨物的顶端闯了进来，他以胳膊贴住眼皮，滚烫的泪水不断地从眼眶里溢出，渐渐地，他抑制不住心中的悲惨情感，低声哽咽了起来。

巨物只进入到一半便停了下来，似乎这次注意到了他身体的承受程度，要等他适应再继续，但不管怎样还是会继续，他这会儿倒希望一切都早点结束了。这一自暴自弃的想法激起了他外界的反应，他的胸膛剧烈地起伏了几下，喉咙里发出了抽噎的声音。一个吻落在了他的颈侧，那因悲伤而滚动着的喉结处，之后更多的吻落了下来，像从前做过的那样爱抚着他，吮吸他的乳尖，然而这次他无法给出更多的反应，尚不熟悉的疼痛盖过了那些，尽管在看不见外界的情况下感官更加敏锐，身体却兀自僵硬，不肯放松。对方此刻是以怎样的表情看着他的？他尽力不去想象。冰凉黏滑的液体滴在了他的下体处，性器被握在掌心里揉搓，难以抗拒的刺激与本能使他少许放松了一些，却不是为了贴合对方而放松，而是身体往下沉着，对方再度抱起他的腰，顺着性器流到后面的润滑液体不断打湿被撑开的入口，因此性器又更深地挺入到了他的身体里，他咬紧下唇，呜咽着全部接受对方。

自己是在纵容这个人吗，他在黑暗中想道，自己竟然没有反抗。如果用反抗也没有用、干脆早点让其过去作为理由，也一定不能使自己信服，自己只是没有胆量罢了。用掩埋自己罪过作为交换条件，换来了这种境遇，他并非恶魔的反面，而是畏惧着恶魔的同类。中途他的胳膊被强行从双目上拿了下来，并且听到叫他睁开双眼的命令，他听话地睁了开来，身体的内部不时被顶到某处奇怪的地方，让他浑身发麻颤栗，他想，即使不情愿，原本就是同类的自己也会终有一天堕入到那狂乱却拥有着快感的混乱中吧。身体既是自己的，又不是自己的，只是在随波逐流地摇晃，他睁着那双看不清楚事物的眼睛，一刻也没有试图去看清身上此刻和自己连结在一起的人，就这样漠不关心吧，那样才是最安全的，不会留下更多的痕迹，就像宇宙没有最初的大爆炸，便不会产生无数壮丽的星辰与可怖的黑洞，无论是好是坏，他一律不想看清。

身体不知被折腾了多久，夜里从难以深入的浅眠中醒来时，房间里只有自己一个人。他撑着满是痕迹的身体疲惫地坐起身，比较上次他已经学会了冷静，他环视着黑暗的室内，感到自己正与这黑暗融为一体，所经历的性爱也逐渐不可避免地成为了他人生经验的一部分，他处在名为‘成熟’的子宫里，被自己接受过的欲潮包裹着，即将被分娩出来。他对这样的自己感到陌生，又对改造自己的那个人感到怨恨，不由得，开始全身颤栗起来。

黑夜仍在继续着。

 

TBC


End file.
